


The Eyes Have It

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Time, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: "It was common knowledge around the Institute that Jace was different than other Shadowhunters.  More than one fellow Shadowhunter had been on the receiving end of Jace’s suddenly golden glowing eyes and got their asses whipped in training.Apparently, though, Jace was more different than everyone realized."A fic where Jace's eyes flash different colors depending on what kind of mood he's in and all the fun that occurs ;)





	The Eyes Have It

It was common knowledge around the Institute that Jace was different than other Shadowhunters.  More than one fellow Shadowhunter had been on the receiving end of Jace’s suddenly golden glowing eyes and got their asses whipped in training.

Apparently, though, Jace was more different than everyone realized.

_ Mourning/Grief (white) _

Jace sat in an alcove in the Institute, fiddling with the ring on the chain around his neck.

Herondale.

How did he miss a family he never knew?  How was it he felt such loss for a mother and father he’d never known, would never know?

He let his head fall back, wincing a bit as it hit the wall behind him with a soft ‘thump’.

Why did it hurt?

The tears came unbidden, unwanted and Jace covered his face to hide his tears from any Shadowhunter who happened to pass by.

“Jace?  Jace!”  Alec practically ran down the hallway to where Jace was sitting.  “I could feel in the bond - are you -”

Jace looked up at Alec and tried to blink away the tears.  “m fine,” he mumbled.

“Woah,” Alec said, stopping and watching Jace for a minute before sitting down next to him.

“What?” Jace asked, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Your eyes,” Alec said.

“What about them?” Jace asked.

“They glowed white for a second there,” Alec said.

Jace shrugged.  “Alec,” he said after a few minutes, “is it possible to miss people you’ve never known?”

Alec was quiet for a minute, then nodded.  “Grief,” he said, “is unpredictable.  You can mourn or grieve for the most obscure things.”

“Parents I’ll never know?” Jace asked, eyes glowing white again as a fresh wave of grief swept over him.

“Parents you’ll never know,” Alec said, pulling Jace in for a hug, hand cupping the back of Jace’s head.  “It’s okay to miss them, to mourn them.”

Jace sniffed again and relaxed against Alec.  “Do you think Maryse knows anything about them?” he asked, his voice muffled against Alec’s shoulder.  “Not ready to talk to Imogen …”

“I think we can find out,” Alec said.   “But tomorrow.  Come on, I’ll walk you back to your room.”

Jace pulled back and shoved his hair out of his face, giving Alec a small smile.  “Don’t tell anyone about this, okay?” he asked.

“My lips are sealed,” Alec said as they both got up and headed towards Jace’s room.

It was only a small white lie; Alec needed to talk to Izzy about the newest development with Jace.  

Eyes that glowed white when Jace felt grief wasn’t really normal.

_ Irritated (orange) _

Jace just barely managed to quell the urge to tug at his tie or run a hand through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror.  He sighed and turned away from his reflection, pacing the length of his room as he waited.

Being a Herondale wasn’t all it cracked up to be, Jace had quickly discovered.

He still went on missions, still trained at the Institute, and still interacted with his fellow Shadowhunters, including Alec, Izzy and Clary.

But shortly after it had been discovered (and confirmed) that Jace was indeed a Herondale, Imogen had taken him aside and had calmly but firmly advised him that with the name came certain expectations.  The look she gave Jace’s clothes and hair had left him … nervous.

A week or so later, Magnus had shown up at his door and advised Jace that he’d been asked to create a portal to Idris for Jace to use.  Imogen had met him once on the other side of the portal and escorted him to her residence there, where a small army of people waited for them.

Jace spent the next few hours being poked, prodded, measured and primped. When it was all done, Jace was dressed in a dark grey suit with matching tie and a pale pink shirt and shiny black shoes that pinched his toes.  His hair had been trimmed and styled into some sort of swept back pompadour and coated in tons of hairspray so it wouldn’t move.

Imogen had disappeared early in the day, letting Jace know she would meet him back at the Institute where they would then portal once more to the Paris Institute for a dinner with some high ranking Clave members.

Which was where Jace was now.  Waiting in his room for Imogen so they could portal again.

“Hey Jace, Alec sent me to - woah!”

Jace turned to see Izzy standing in the doorway of his room.  “I know, I know,” he said.  “I look silly.”

“You look very handsome,” Izzy said.  “Alec wanted me to come get you because Imogen is here and Alec is trying to play nice now that he’s the new head of the Institute.”

Jace sighed and nodded.  “I don’t look like me,” he said. 

“A bit like you,” Izzy said.  “Come on, I’ll escort you to where Imogen, Alec and Magnus are waiting.”

Jace wrapped an arm around Izzy’s shoulder and the two of them headed to the front of the Institute.  They turned a corner and Jace saw Imogen, Alec, Magnus and … 

“What is Simon doing here?” Jace asked.  It felt like butterflies were in his stomach, a feeling unfamiliar to him.

Izzy shrugged.  “Here to see Clary?” she said.

“Jace, you look so handsome,” Imogen said as Jace and Izzy approached.

“Completely not yourself,” Simon muttered.

“You know, I think we should have a talk about your role in the Clave,” Imogen said, tucking her hand into the crook of Jace’s arm.  “And you look so handsome like this, perhaps we can -”

“Listen,” Jace said, cutting Imogen off.  “I am going to this dinner with you as your grandson.  I understand that I am a Herondale, but I am also a Shadowhunter, and an adult.  I might let you primp me the next time we have some fancy dinner, but maybe not.  Honestly, I’m feeling a bit irritated at being ambushed, but I’d already promised I would go with you to this and I don’t break my promises.”  The whole time he spoke, his eyes flashed bright orange.

“Jace,” Imogen said softly.

“No,” Jace said.  “We’re family and I don’t have much of that left right now.  But please, don’t try to turn me into someone I’m not.”

Imogen was quiet for a few minutes, then smiled.  “Just like Stephen,” she whispered.  “I understand completely.”

“Good,” Jace said.  “So, shall we go?”

“We shall,” Imogen said, then turned to Magnus.  “The portal please.”

Magnus nodded and moments later, Jace and Imogen disappeared through the portal.

“I didn’t imagine that, right?” Simon asked, turning to Izzy, Alec and Magnus.  “His eyes glowed orange?”

“You didn’t imagine it,” Izzy said.  “We all saw it.”

“It appears there are some new developments to Mr. Herondale’s predicament,” Magnus said.

“First white, now orange,” Alec said softly, then looked around.  “No one talks about this, okay?  I’ll tell him about this new development when he comes back, but keep this between us.  I think it’s connected to his moods, but right now it’s all supposition.”

“Lips sealed,” Simon said.

_ Confident (blue) _

Jace paused in his training with Alec and went to the sidelines to get a drink of water.

“Good moves.”

Jace glanced over to where Clary stood watching Jace and Alec training.

“I know,” Jace said, eyes unknowingly flashing bright blue.  “Alec and I have been doing this a while.”

“Ever trained with a vampire before?” Clary asked, smiling.

“Never needed to before,” Jace said, eyes flashing blue again.  “Why would I need to?”

Clary frowned and glanced over at Alec, who nodded.

“Well, wanna train with a vampire?  Really hone your skills?” Clark asked.  “I mean, you say you’re the best fighter the Institute has.”

“Damn right I am,” Jace said, eyes flashing again.

“Prove it.”

Simon appeared at Clary’s side, dressed in a pair of what appeared to be yoga pants, sneakers and tank top.

Jace felt his stomach drop as he eyed Simon warily.

“You, want to train with me,” Jace said.  “I can take you.”  His eyes flashed again.

Simon glanced quickly over at Alec, then back at Jace.  “You think so, huh?” Simon asked.  “Well, I’m here to find out.”

“Then let’s go,” Jace said.  He took another sip of water and pulled his hair back in a small ponytail before stepping back onto the mat.

Clary gave Simon a playful shove and then went to go talk with Alec as Simon joined Jace on the mat to spar.

“So, blue now?” Clary asked Alec quietly.

“Well, white is grief,” Alec replied.  “And orange seems to be irritation.  So blue is …”

“Cocky asshole?” Clary said, watching as Jace flipped Simon onto the mat and stood over him, eyes flashing blue again.

“Let’s just go with confidence,” Alec said.  “He’s really got to get a handle on this.  Otherwise, he’s just broadcasting his emotions all over the place.”

“True,” Clary said.  “Any ideas?”

“I’m working on it,” Alec said.  “Talking to Magnus and Izzy for ideas.”

“Maybe talk to Luke, too,” Clary suggested.  “He had to teach himself to tame the beast, maybe the same thing could be applied to Jace and his eyes?”

“Maybe,” Alec agreed.

“You’ve gotten better,” Jace said as he sparred against Simon.  “Not as good as me.”  His eyes flashed blue as he and Simon continued to spar.

“Can you anticipate vampire speed?” Simon said, speeding so he was behind Jace.

“You telegraph your moves,” Jace said, reaching behind him.  He grabbed Simon, crouched down and flipped Simon over, causing Simon to land on his back on the mat with a loud grunt.  Jace straddled Simon’s thighs and put a hand over Simon’s throat.

“Shit,” Simon said.

“If I’d had my seraph blade and we were actually fighting,” Jace said, “you’d be dead.”

“Y-yeah,” Simon whispered.  “Um, still the best fighter.”

“Damn right,” Jace said, eyes flashing blue.  “But, you’re welcome to come by anytime and I’ll spar with you again.”  He stood and helped Simon stand up.

“Really?” Simon said.  “You’re serious?”

“Very,” Jace said.  “We all have to be on top of our game, be the best we can be.”

“Thanks, man,” Simon said.  “I’ll definitely come back.”

“I look forward to kicking your ass again,” Jace replied with a wink, stepping back when Simon went in for a hug.  “No hugs, man.”

“Still?” Simon said.

“Still.”

_ Envy (green) _

Jace’s twenty-first birthday arrived with a bang.  As the youngest Herondale, Imogen had spared no expense so her grandson could have the celebration he deserved.

Jace didn’t want a fancy party where everyone had to wear dresses or suits and ties.  He wanted an all out party, where people could get eat all they wanted and get drunk and get out on the dancefloor and dance.  So that’s what he got.  He knew it wasn’t what his grandmother wanted, but it was what he wanted.

And he invited everyone.  Shadowhunters and downworlders alike.  Luke, Maia, Meliorn, Raphael and Simon were invited.  And with Alec already coming, Magnus would definitely be there as well.  

He’d corralled Magnus and Izzy into helping him plan the party and soon it was evident that it was going to be one of the biggest parties of the year.

Biggest party of the year, indeed.

“This is the biggest party of the year!” Clary exclaimed over the music, giving Jace a one armed hug.  “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks,” Jace said, watching Clary wade out onto the dancefloor and try to dance with Izzy without spilling her drink.

Jace moved over to the buffet table to fix himself a plate of food, taking in the scene around him.  DJ spinning loud music to keep all the guests out on the floor dancing, large table filled with gifts from partygoers as well as Clave members not invited who still wanted to make a good impression on the youngest Herondale, and an open bar providing all sorts of drinks for the various guests in attendance.

He leaned against a nearby wall and picked at his food a bit as he watched everyone.  In an almost secluded corner of the venue, he caught sight of Alec and Magnus - Magnus had Alec against the wall, a hand under Alec’s shirt as they shared a passionate kiss.

Jace gave a wistful sigh as he watched the two of them, feeling a bit of envy that Alec had found that kind of love.

“Woah.”

Jace flinched and glanced over at Simon, who had suddenly appeared at his side.

“What?” Jace asked.

“Your eyes,” Simon said.  “The flashed.”

“Oh,” Jace said, looking down at his plate of food.

“Yeah, they went green for a second there.  You okay?” Simon asked.  “I mean, this is your birthday, shouldn’t you be celebrating?”

Jace gave Simon a small smile and nodded over to where Alec and Magnus were.  “That.”

Simon followed Jace’s gaze and stared.  “Alec and Magnus?  They’re, um, yeah they’re looking pretty happy,” he said, looking back over at Jace.

“They are,” Jace said, eyes flashing green again.  “I’m here, surrounded by people, but I don’t have that.”  He sighed and moved through the crowds to his table, dropping into the chair as he finished eating.

Simon followed and sat down next to him at the table.

“Envy,” Simon murmured.

“What?” Jace asked.

“Nothing,” Simon said.  “I get it.  Really, I get it.  Feels like there’s something missing?  A little empty spot in your heart?”

Jace glanced over at Simon.  “Thought you and Clary were together,” he said.

“We’re better as friends,” Simon said with a shrug.  “And that’s okay - there’s someone out there for me.  Just like there’s someone out there for you, too.”

“You think so?” Jace asked.

“Yep,” Simon said.  “Know so.”

Jace glanced over at Simon and smiled.  “Thanks,” he said.  “Still want to come and spar?”

“Tomorrow?  Nope,” Simon said.  “I know you’re going to be hung over and I’m planning on having at least one shot of plasma.  So, not tomorrow.”

Jace laughed and nodded.  “Not tomorrow,” he agreed.  “Come on, let’s get you that shot.”

_ Lust (red) _

“Where’s Izzy?”  Jace asked as he stepped into Alec’s office.

“No idea,” Alec said as he read through some files.  “Why?”

“She sent me a text this morning about meeting her outside the Institute tonight,” Jace said.  “Was just wondering if you knew what was going on.”

“Nope,” Alec said.  “She doesn’t always let me in on her schemes, if they don’t involve Shadowhunter business.”

“She’s being vague,” Jace muttered.  “It scares me when she’s vague.”

“It scares all of us when she’s vague,” Alec said.  “The last time she was vague with me, I ended up in leather pants and eyeliner tied to Magnus’ bed as his surprise birthday present.  Needless to say -”

“No need to say anything else,” Jace said, although his eyes flashed green, belying his envy.

“Really need to work on controlling those eyes,” Alec said.  “Your envy is showing.”

Jace groaned and ran his hands through his hair.  “Not sure what to do,” he said.  “Everyone seems to know what I’m feeling before I do now.”

“Clary suggested talking to Luke,” Alec said.  “He had to learn to control the beast, maybe he could give you some tips.”

“Maybe, yeah,” Jace said.  “Anyway, I’m going to go train till Izzy shows up.”

“Have fun with that,” Alec called as Jace left his office.

Jace flipped Alec off as he left, but there was no malice to it.  He headed to the training area and worked himself to near exhaustion as he waited for Izzy.  When his phone finally went off, his alarm telling him he had five minutes until Izzy showed up, Jace downed a bottle of water and headed to the front of the Institute.

When he reached the outside of the Institute, he leaned against a nearby wall and waited.

He didn’t have to wait long.  He soon saw Izzy approaching the Institute, dragging someone behind her.  Jace squinted in the dark and saw -

“Simon?” Jace said.

“Isn’t it the best?” Izzy said, tugging Simon into the light.

“It’s definitely the worst,” Simon muttered.

Jace took a moment and took in the sight before him.  Izzy’d definitely got her claws into Simon and he looked … more.

SImon’s hair had obviously been professionally trimmed and styled.  Izzy had coerced him into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a blue fitted t-shirt and a collarless brown leather jacket, all topped off with plain black Converse sneakers.  

“Not the worst,” Jace said.  “Looks good.”  As he watched Simon, his eyes flashed bright red.

“See?” Izzy said, nudging Simon.  

“Still coming to spar tomorrow?  You’ve missed the last few sessions,” Jace said to Simon.

“I’ll be there,” Simon said with a nod.

“I’ll try not to mess the new ‘do,” Jace said, giving Simon a wink before heading back inside.

“What was that?” Simon said, giving Izzy a shove.

“Testing a theory,” Izzy replied.  “And I was right.”

“Right about what?” Simon asked.

“Didn’t you see Jace’s eyes when he looked at you?” Izzy asked.

“The red flash?  So?”

“Mmmhmm,” Izzy said, pressing  a friendly kiss to Simon’s cheek before following Jace inside.  “See you tomorrow, Simon.”

“Yeah - wait!” Simon said.  “What did it mean?  What did the red mean!”

“Lust, Simon!” Izzy yelled just before the door closed.  “Red means lust!”

_ Serenity (purple) _

“This is silly.”  Jace sat on a mat in the back garden of the Institute, eyeing Luke warily.

“No, it’s about learning control,” Luke said.  “Most times, it won’t matter if you broadcast your emotions to every downworlder and Shadowhunter you meet.  But for the most part, I’m sure you’d prefer to keep a lid on them.”

“True,” Jace said.  “It’s not really fun when everyone knows what you’re feeling before you are.  Feeling a little irritated, Jace?  Oh, someone’s feeling confident! Envious, are we, Jace?  Fucking annoying.”

“Which is why meditation can help.”  Luke sat across from Jace and smiled at him.  “It will help you center yourself, perhaps gain control over your emotions.”

“I don’t want to suppress them,” Jace countered.

“I’m not talking about suppression,” Luke said.  “I’m just talking about control.”

“Control,” Jace repeated.

“Right,” Luke said.  “And meditation helps.  So, deep breath in through the nose, slow breath out through the mouth.  Deep breath in through the nose, slow breath out through the mouth.”

Jace rolled his eyes but did as Luke said.  Slow, deep breaths, and soon Jace felt himself … drifting; his mind quieted and the world around him seemed to still.

“Jace.”

The voice seemed muffled, far away.  Jace hummed softly and allowed his eyes to drift open and as they opened, they flashed bright purple.

“Jace, how are you feeling?”

Luke’s face swam into view.

“Serene,” Jace whispered.

“Okay Jace,” Luke said.  “I want you to come back, slowly.”

Jace blinked a few times, trying to focus his gaze on Luke. 

“That’s it,” Luke said.  “Come back.”

Jace blinked a few more times and focused his gaze on Luke.

“Woah,” Jace said.  “That was intense.”

“You definitely found serenity,” Luke said.  “And a new color to add to the catalog.  Purple, for serenity.”

“Great,” Jace muttered.

“But maybe finding the serenity means you don’t show those other colors,” Luke said.  “We can keep working on it.”

“Thanks,” Jace said.

“So, how is it being the Herondale heir?” Luke asked with a grin.

Jace groaned and flopped back onto the ground.  “Irritating,” he said, running a hand over his face. “Imogen and I came to an understanding after the first time she turned me into her own Jace Herondale doll, dressed me up and trotted me out in front of high ranking Clave members.”  He heard Luke laugh and sat up, glaring at him.

“What was that?” Luke said.

“She gets one day a month to turn me over to her stylists and make me look like the perfect Herondale heir,” Jace said with a shrug.  “The rest of the time is for me.”

“Does it irritate you?” Luke asked.

“Thinking about it does,” Jace said with a shrug.  “I’m a bit better about it now.  Don’t even mind the manicures.  And she promised she wouldn’t make me cut my hair.”  Jace paused.  “Why did you ask me if it irritated me?”

“Because your eyes didn’t glow,” Luke replied with a grin.

“They didn’t?” Jace asked.

“Nope,” Luke said.  “Now … what’s going on with you and Simon?”

“What?  Nothing,” Jace said.  “We’re training.  He needs to learn to fight and I don’t mind training with him.”

“For the past four months?” Luke said.  “I thought you hated him.”

Jace shrugged.  “It was more irritation,” he said.  “He insinuated himself in this life because of Clary, always being the guard dog, the loyal friend.”

“Good qualities,” Luke commented.

“Never said they weren’t,” Jace said.  “And I love being a Shadowhunter, but the life isn’t for everyone.  At first I wasn’t sure Simon was cut out for this life.”

“But?” Luke prompted.

“He proved me wrong,” Jace said.  “Time and time again.”

“Mmmhmm,” Luke hummed.  “Sounds like he’s something other than an irritation now.”

“No, now he’s a friend,” Jace admitted.  “But don’t tell him.  He doesn’t need the inflated ego.”

“My lips are sealed.”

_ Love (pink) _

“Okay, spill it.”

Jace glanced up from the book he was reading and frowned at Alec.

“Spill what?” Jace asked.

“Everyone’s talking about it,” Alec said.  “You’re in love with someone and everyone wants to know who.”

“In love?” Jace said.   “Bullshit, I’m not in love.”

“That’s not what everyone else is saying,” Alec said.  “You may have control over telegraphing your other emotions, but your eyes keep flashing … pink.”

“Pink?!” Jace said.  “No way.”

Alec nodded.  “Everyone’s just decided that means love and that you’re in love with someone,” he said.  “I can definitely feel through the bond that you’re happier, which is good.  You haven’t had the easiest life.”

“I haven’t,” Jace agreed.  “I mean I am happier, but I don’t know about love.”

“Well, you didn’t know the other colors before,” Alec said.  “Is it possible your heart knows something your brain doesn’t?”

Jace shrugged.  “I have no idea,” he said.  “I haven’t been seeing anyone and Imogen keeps trying to set me up with men and women alike to try to get some sort of inter-Clave alliance but I’m having none of it.”

“Well your heart clearly knows something,” Alec said.  “Maybe you’re just too stubborn to realize it.”

“Me?  Stubborn?  Perish the thought!” Jace said, grinning.

“Well, there’s a betting pool going to figure out who you’re in love with,” Alec said.  “I’ve been disqualified from betting, since I’m your Parabatai.  But, when you figure it out, feel free to let me know first.”

Jace rolled his eyes and shook his head.  “Yeah, yeah,” he said.  He tucked a bookmark into his book and stood.  “I gotta go - Simon is coming for a sparring session.”

“How long have you been sparring with him now?” Alec asked with a smile.  “Six months?”

“Something like that,” Jace said with a shrug.  “He didn’t grow up learning to fight and relied on his vampire strength and speed too much.  Just helping him be a good fighter.”

“Uh-huh,” Alec said.  “Have fun with that.  Want to train tomorrow?”

“In the morning, sure,” Jace said.  “Imogen is using her one day tomorrow, taking me to some Clave function, so I have to meet her in Idris at one.”

“Sounds good,” Alec said.  “Go have fun with Simon.”

Jace rolled his eyes.  “Whatever,” he said.  He headed back to his room to change then made it to the training room to meet Simon.

“I’m here, ready and willing to kick your ass!” Simon said joyfully.

“You have yet to kick ass and we’ve been training for six months,” Jace replied.  

“Hey, you had to take me from nothing to where I am now,” Simon said.  “You had to mold me.”

Jace groaned and rubbed his face.  “Grab a staff and get on the mat,” he muttered, his tone fond.  In the time he had been training with Simon, he could honestly say that they had become … friends.

It was a rough few hours, with both Jace and Simon almost getting the advantage until, in a spark of creativity, Simon managed to flip Jace and straddled his hips, baring his fangs.

“I win,” Simon said, grinning.

“You do,” Jace said, his eyes flashing bright pink as he smiled up at Simon.  “Good job.”

Simon blinked and climbed off Jace, offering a hand to help Jace stand.  “So, has the student surpassed the master?” he asked.

Jace took the offered hand and stood up.  “No,” he said.  “But you did good, you didn’t telegraph your moves.  Wasn’t expecting it.”

Simon gave a loud whoop and punched the air.  “Yes!” he yelled.  “Do I get a reward?”

“Reward?” Jace asked.

“Yeah, for whooping your ass,” Simon said.  

“Sure, whatever,” Jace replied.

“Then I claim a hug,” Simon said with a nod.

“What?” 

“I claim a hug,” Simon said.  “In the whole six months we’ve been training and even before, I have never gotten a hug from you.  I claim a hug.”

Jace hesitated for a minute, before nodding.  “Fine, a hug,” he said.

“Yes!” Simon said, punching the air again before wrapping Jace in a hug.

Jace froze, then slowly wrapped his arms around SImon and returned the hug.  Briefly.  A moment later he broke the hug and stepped back.

“There, you got your hug,” Jace said as he grabbed the staffs and put them back on the wall.

“I hereby demand a hug every time I whoop your ass,” Simon said.  “So, can I come back and train tomorrow?”

“Can’t,” Jace said.  “Training with Alec and then I have to go to some Clave thing with Imogen.”

“Boo,” Simon said.

Jace gave Simon a small, fond smile, his eyes flashing pink again.  “Raincheck?” he said.

“Deal,” Simon said.  “And now I gotta go,  gotta meet with Raphael.”

“Have fun with that,” Jace said.

“I’ll try,” Simon said, giving Jace a wave before heading out.

Jace watched Simon leave, his eyes flashing pink yet again.

And from behind two pillars near the training room, Alec and Izzy watched Jace and Simon and exchanged a grin.

“I can’t bet,” Alec whispered.

“But I can,” Izzy replied.  “Excuse me, I need to go call Raphael.”

“I’m going to call Magnus,” Alec said.  “And Imogen.”

“Lots of things to handle before tomorrow evening,” Izzy said.  “Think we can make it happen?”

“Yeah,” Alec said.  “Jace is gonna flip.”

“Wish I could be there to see it,” Izzy said. 

“Me too.”

* * *

The mood felt different when Jace went through the portal to Idris.  Everything had already felt strange - Alec had been cryptic and Magnus had teased him about not being late for the ball and Izzy’d … had tears in her eyes when she’d hugged him?

When he got to Idris, Imogen had been waiting and immediately swept him away to her home, where the same team as before waited to get their hands on Jace.

“I have to go get ready as well,” Imogen said, patting Jace on the shoulder.  “I’ll meet you here at six.”

Jace watched her leave and then turned to face the waiting crew of people.  They all seemed to be wearing the same determined look.

“Mr. Herondale, please change and we’ll get started.”  One of the girls passed Jace a pair of shorts and a short robe.

“We haven’t done this any other time,” Jace commented.

“Today is different.”

“Apparently so,” Jace said, eyeing everyone warily as he headed for the bathroom to change.  When he came back out, only one person waited for him.

“We have a busy schedule ahead of us,” the girl said.  “Follow me, please.”

Jace sighed and followed her through the house to the ballroom, which had been set up like a full on spa.

“Like I said, there’s a full schedule ahead and not much time, so we really need to get going.”

Jace sighed and let himself be led over to one of the chairs, where he flopped down and let people attack his hands and feet.  He’d gotten used to the paraffin wax baths on his hands and feet, the massages, the buffing, trimming  and filing.  When they finally released him to his next station, he glanced down at his hands and stopped.

“They’re …”

“Iridescent!  Isn’t it great?” the nail tech exclaimed.  “Your grandmother asked for it specifically.”

“Great,” Jace muttered.  “What next?”

“A seaweed wrap and then a massage.”

“Seaweed wrap?”  Jace said, but dutifully made his way over to the next station and laid down on his stomach on the foil covered table.  He let someone cover his back, legs and arms with … something, then flipped over and let them do the same thing to his chest and the fronts of his arms and legs.  He was then wrapped and left to sit.  Someone thoughtfully put some headphones over his ears and played a selection of his favorite music as he waited.

When he was finally released, he took a shower and rinsed everything off before laying back down on the same table, without foil, and got a soothing massage, working out all the knots in his muscles.

“What next?” Jace asked as he climbed off the table, stretching languidly.

“There are a few more treatments your grandmother wanted before we moved on to hair.”  A woman, clearly the one in charge, appeared and gave Jace a gentle smile.  “Just follow me.”

Jace sighed and followed her to another mini station where he flopped down in the chair and waited.  The chair was thrown back so Jace was laying almost flat on his back and Jace nearly jumped out of the chair.

“It’s fine.”

Jace felt a pat on his shoulder and turned to glare at the man standing by the chair.

“I’m Ian, master facialist.  You just lay back and relax and let me work.”

“I don’t understand why all of this is happening now,” Jace muttered.  “I didn’t have to go through half of this last time.”

“This is different,” Ian said.  “Now, just close your eyes and let me work.”

Jace sighed and tried to relax.  Tried.  It felt so strange to have someone’s hands all over his face, first with a cotton pad and some solution and then he felt, well, gunk being smeared all over his face.

“That feels disgusting,” Jace muttered.

“You hush, this is going to make your skin look amazing,” Ian said.  “Now I need you to close your eyes and keep them closed for this next treatment.

Jace just grunted, as the mask on his face had already started to harden.  He expected Ian to put some cucumbers or tea bags on his eyes - something he’d encountered before the last time Imogen had forced a facial on him.  Instead, he felt Ian putting something on his eyelashes - with the mask on his face hardened, Jace couldn’t ask what Ian was doing, and was forced to just lay back and let Ian do whatever he was going to do.

Jace tried to keep from jumping off the table when he felt Ian wrap his eyelashes with something and felt little clamps weighing on his eyelids.  He tried to wrinkle his nose as he felt Ian paint something foul smelling on his eyelashes.  

When his eyelashes were finally released and the mask was cleaned away, Jace sat up and glared at Ian.

“Okay, what did you do?” he asked.

“Only what your grandmother instructed me to,” Ian replied.

“Which was?” Jace pressed.  “I’m not moving to the next station until you tell me.”

“Stubborn,” Ian said.  “Fine.  You had a soothing green tea mask and I permed your eyelashes.”

“What?” Jace said.  “She had you do what to my eyelashes?”

“Perm them.  It really brings attention to your beautiful eyes,” Ian said.  “Relax, no one will know.”

“Except me,” Jace muttered as he climbed off the table.

“Don’t be a baby,” Ian said, pushing Jace to the next station.  “And don’t rub your eyes.”

Jace grumbled as he moved over to the next station, dropped down into the chair and let the girl wrap a cape around him.  The comb in his hair was lovely and he let himself relax a bit and he didn’t even mind the few spritzes of water he felt.  Then he felt the girl painting his hair with something.

“What are you doing?” Jace asked.

“Avocado hair mask,” the girl said cheerfully.  “It will really make your hair silky and shiny.”

“Great,” Jace muttered.  “My grandmother didn’t happen to tell any of you why I needed to get so primped this time around, did she?”

“No, she just gave us the list of treatments,” the girl doing Jace’s hair said.  “And now we’re going to let this hair mask sit for about twenty minutes and then we’ll wash.”  She passed Jace a book so he could keep himself occupied while he waited.

Jace thoroughly enjoyed it when the mask was washed away, wiggling his toes happily during the scalp massage.  When he was back in the styling chair, he sat patiently as the girl re-buzzed the back and sides of his hair then trimmed the top.  He was relieved his grandmother was keeping her promise about not making him cut his hair.

Jace was pleasantly surprised when, instead of coercing his hair into the slicked back pompadour Imogen favored, his hair was blow dried, then straightened and styled with the flat iron and left loose.

“One more step before you go get dressed.”  Ian stepped over, carrying a little case, which he set on the trolley next to Jace’s chair.

“What more could you possibly subject me to?” Jace asked.

“A little enhancement,” Ian said.  “A little eyeliner, a little mascara, some highlighter and you’re golden.”

“Makeup.”  Jace frowned at Ian.  “You’re kidding.”

“I do not kid about makeup,” Ian said.  “Now sit still and don’t make me mess up.”

“I hate my grandmother right now,” Jace muttered, but sat still and let Ian do whatever he wanted to do to Jace’s face.

“She’s doing what she thinks is best,” Ian said.  “All right, I’m all done.  There’s a suit waiting in the bathroom for you.”

With the cape removed, Jace headed to the bathroom and opened the garment bag hanging there for him.  It contained a dark navy blue suit with a simple white button up and brown shoes.  Jace got dressed, leaving the top few  buttons of the shirt undone and headed back into the ballroom, where his grandmother was waiting for him.

“Jace, you look lovely,” Imogen said.

Jace took a few deep breaths to calm himself.  “Was there a reason I was subjected to all of these new and interesting treatments?” he said.  “Eyelash perm, Imogen? Really?”

“It does bring attention to your eyes,” Imogen said.

“The makeup does that, too,” Jace muttered.  “So, what Clave function are we going to tonight?”

“A very prestigious event,” Imogen replied.  “I have some high hopes for the outcome of this event.  Very interesting things could happen after this.”

“Great.”  Jace ran a hand through his hair.  “Lead the way.”

“We’ll be portalling to the London Institute,” Imogen said as they made their way through the house to where the portal was already waiting.

They arrived in the garden of the London Institute, which had been turned into an outdoor ballroom.  Imogen led the way around the garden, chatting with other Clave members, Jace greeting everyone warmly, playing the part of the Herondale heir.

Jace made his way over to the bar to get a drink and then over to the tables to find his spot for dinner.  He glanced around at all the name cards and found … Raphael?  And a plus one for Raphael.

“Wait, downworlders are here?” Jace asked.

“What Mr. Lightwood has been doing, working with the downworld, is a stroke of genius,” Imogen said as she arrived at Jace’s side.  “We’d actually like to start implementing something similar at all the other Institutes.”

“Woah,” Jace said.  “That’s amazing.”

“It is,” Imogen said.  “This is sort of a celebratory dinner.”

“I’m surprised Raphael is coming,” Jace said.  “He’s part of the New York Clan, not London.”

“We know,” Imogen said.  “I asked for him to come, a few more familiar faces for you.”

“I appreciate it,” Jace said.  “Who’s his plus one?  There’s no name on the card.”

“I don’t know,” Imogen replied.  “Excuse me, I’m going to go take my seat.  They have me sitting with some of the other Clave members.”

Jace nodded and watched her way away before sighing and taking his seat at the table.  A few moments later, Raphael arrived and took his seat across and a few seats down from Jace.

“Mr. Herondale,” Raphael said.

“Raphael,” Jace replied.  “Surprised to see you here.”

“It was a last minute invite, actually,” Raphael said.  “I had to scramble to find a plus one appropriate for such an event.”

“I’m sure it was so difficult for you,” Jace said as he sipped his drink.

“It was a terrible inconvenience,” Raphael replied.  “By the way, your eyelashes are looking lovely tonight.”

Jace groaned and downed the rest of his drink in one swallow.  “No one will notice, my ass,” he muttered.  He looked around to find a waiter to get him another drink and he gaze was caught by a very familiar face.

“I see you’ve located my plus one,” Raphael said, sipping his glass of blood slowly.  “I got Izzy to help me clean him up a bit.”

Jace swallowed and watched as Simon approached the table.  He was wearing a black suit with no tie and his hair had been expertly styled and he just looked … good.

“Raphael, you ditched me at the bar,” Simon said, then saw Jace and stopped.  “Um, Jace, hey.  This is a surprise.”

“Simon,” Jace said with a nod.  “You’re looking … well.”

“You’re looking delicious,” Simon said, then slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.  “I mean good, looking good.”

“This dinner just became very interesting,” Raphael said, taking another sip of blood.

Jace shot Raphael a glare as Simon sat right across from Jace.

“So, did you actually spar with Alec today?” Simon asked.

“I did,” Jace said.  “At least until I had to go to Idris to get ready.”

“I get that,” Simon said.  “Didn’t know so much went into getting ready for a shindig like this.”

“Tell me about it,” Jace muttered.  He managed to get the attention of a waiter and ordered another drink, then looked at Raphael.  “So, why is Simon your plus one?”

“A favor to a friend,” Raphael said.

“Mmmhmm,” Jace hummed.

“So, you think you’re going to want to train tomorrow?” Simon asked.

“Depends on how tonight goes, I guess,” Jace replied.

The waiter arrived with Jace’s drink and it took every effort for Jace to not down it in one swallow.  He took a sip and glanced over at Simon, smiling a bit.

“Sorry you got roped into this,” Jace said to Simon.

“It’s not all bad,” Simon said.  “Got this swank suit, some high end blood, and the company’s not too shabby.”

“Not too shabby,” Raphael said.  “I beg to differ.”

“Wasn’t talking about you,” Simon said to Raphael before looking across the table at Jace.

The waiters chose that moment to start bringing out dinner, so Jace was saved from any embarrassing small talk as he ate.  He found his grandmother sitting at one of the other tables on the other side of the dancefloor and she motioned for him to make conversation.  He rolled his eyes and took a long sip of his drink.

“So Simon, how did you get roped into this?” Jace asked.

“When I was meeting with Raphael yesterday, he got a couple of calls and then I was told I was going with him to some Clave event,” Simon said with a shrug.  “Hey, so I noticed a dancefloor.”

“There is,” Jace said, pausing mid bite.

“Now, is that for, like, club dancing?” Simon asked.

Jace snorted and set his fork down.  “I don’t think most of the Clave members here know what club dancing is,” he said.  “If you notice, there’s no dj.”

“I did not notice that,” Simon admitted.  “So, no club dancing.”

“Nope,” Jace said.

“Do you know how to waltz, Simon?” Raphael asked.  “If not, I fear you’ll be on the sidelines while everyone is dancing.”

“Jace knows how to waltz?” Simon asked.

“I do,” Jace muttered.  “Imogen made me take lessons.”

“I hear he’s actually quite adept at it,” Raphael said.

“You are?” Simon looked over at Jace.

Jace shrugged.  “I guess,” he said.  “I’ve never stepped on my partner’s toes during all the other parties I’ve been to.”

“I call that success,” Simon said.

Waiters came and began clearing away all the plates and dishes from dinner and dessert and the small orchestra began to play a waltz.

Jace watched as everyone stood from the tables and made their way onto the dancefloor.  Jace was surprised when he noticed that there were more downworlders there than just Raphael and Simon.  When Clave members and downworlders starting waltzing together, he knew shock showed on his face.

“A tentative truce,” Raphael said.  “What Alec has been doing at the New York Institute apparently made the right kind of waves.”

“I’m glad,” Jace said.  “So Raphael, are you going to take someone on a spin around the dancefloor?”

“Perhaps,” Raphael said as he stood.  “But first, another drink.”  He headed towards the bar, leaving Simon and Jace alone.

“Can you really waltz?” Simon asked.

“I can,” Jace said.  “I could … I could show you.”

“Are you asking me to dance?”

Jace felt himself blush.  “Maybe I am,” he muttered.  “Would you say yes if I did?”

“Yeah,” Simon said.  “I would.”

Jace smiled as he stood and moved around the table, offering Simon his hand.  “I promise not to step on your feet,” he said.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Simon said, slipping his hand into Jace’s.

Jace’s eyes flashed pink as he led Simon out onto the dancefloor.  Thankfully, there were plenty of other same sex couples out on the floor, so Jace and Simon didn’t make too much of a splash.  Jace rested a hand on Simon’s waist and gave Simon’s hand a gentle squeeze with his other hand.

“It’s a fairly simple dance,” Jace murmured.  “Simple box step.”  He pulled Simon a bit closer and quietly instructed Simon on how to waltz.

“This is nice,” Simon said as they danced.  “I don’t if I like this more, or sparring.”

“Well, there’s less chance of one of us landing flat on our backs if we’re dancing,” Jace said.

“Yeah, but I don’t get to straddle your thighs when we’re dancing,” Simon said.  “Oh my god, I don’t know why I said that out loud.”

Jace grinned, his eyes flashing pink yet again.  “I’m normally the one straddling your thighs,” he murmured.

“Jace,” Simon said.  “Do you know your eyes keep flashing pink?”

“Are they?” Jace asked.  “Apparently it’s a new thing.”

“Anyone figure out what it means yet?” 

“Apparently the whole New York Institute has decided it means I’m in love,” Jace said.  “And maybe, just maybe, they’re right.”

The music changed and Jace glanced around.  He caught his grandmother’s gaze and was shocked when she smiled and nodded.

“Did you want to go for a walk?” Jace asked.

“A walk would be nice,” Simon said.

Jace smiled and led Simon off the dancefloor and around the tables to a smaller, non-decorated part of the garden.  The garden was lit with soft golden street lights and was filled with the scent of magnolia and lavender. 

“I’m really bad at small talk,” Jace said suddenly as they walked.

“Hello non-sequitur,” Simon said.  

“I’ve thought about what Alec said to me,” Jace said. “About the pink.  And I think he’s right.  It’s so frustrating when everyone seems to know what you’re feeling before you do.  It’s even more frustrating when your heart knows something your brain’s not ready to accept yet.”

“I can’t even begin to imagine how weird that would be,” Simon said.

Jace stopped near one of the streetlights and turned to look at Simon.  “And when my brain finally registered who it was,” he said softly, “it took me a bit come to terms with it.”

“Yeah?” Simon said.  “Was it a surprise?”

“Only that I should have realized it sooner,” Jace whispered.  He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Simon’s lips, pulling back and smiling shyly, eyes flashing pink again.

“Oh,” Simon said.

“Was that - did you not want -?”  Jace was cut off as he found himself with an armful of Simon, Simon’s lips pressed to his in a passionate kiss.  He chuckled against Simon’s lips and wrapped his arms around Simon, eagerly returning the kiss for a few minutes before pulling back.  “Apparently that was okay.”

“Very,” Simon said, licking his lips.   “It was very okay.  Feel free to do it again.”

Jace laughed.  “Duly noted,” he said, then leaned for for a sweet kiss.

“Do you think anyone knew it was me before you?” Simon asked.

“I have my suspicions,” Jace said, reaching for Simon’s hand so they could keep walking through the garden.  “I feel like this whole evening was one big set up.”

“Maybe,” Simon said.  “Does it matter?”

Jace shrugged.  “I don’t know,” he said.  “I could have done without all of the treatments my grandmother forced on me today.”

“I don’t know, I think you look pretty hot,” Simon said.  “Feel free to wear eyeliner again any time you want.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Jace said.  “Listen, do you want to get out of here?”

“And go where?  Your place?” Simon said.  “At the Institute where everyone will see us?”

Jace laughed and shook his head.  “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he said.  “Not sure how I feel about curling up with you in a boatshed, either.”

“Not romantic at all,” Simon agreed.  “But I’m not at the boatshed anymore.  I have an apartment now - Magnus and Raphael helped me get it.”

“I’m sure I can find someone here to portal us there,” Jace said.  “I’m sure there’s a warlock or two here.”

“Oh I’m sure,” Simon said.  “Let’s go.”

The next morning when the two of them showed up at the Institute, each sporting a multitude of hickies and Jace wearing some of Simon’s clothes, Izzy collected her winnings and gave half of them to Alec.


End file.
